


When The Hatter Attacks

by ScarecrowsBoytoy



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arkham Asylum, Awkward Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Fear, Finger Sucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay, Gay Sex, Hatterscrow, Hugs, Kissing, Long Hair, M/M, Not that much older though, Older Man/Younger Man, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Kissing, Spanking, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarecrowsBoytoy/pseuds/ScarecrowsBoytoy
Summary: Jonathan is alone in his cell trying to survive another hellish night at the madhouse known as Arkham Asylum. With inmates always stalking him like hawks when an uninvited visitor shows up, Jonathan has no defence- That is until his unexpected saviour turns up.OrThe one where Jervis fucks Jonathan after an inmate tries hurting his boy...





	When The Hatter Attacks

The young brunette laid across the stone cold slab placed in his small square cell. The door dominated the corner of the roo, with bars lurking in. Invading the little privacy he had. A small metal counter piece for his things, like food trays or water by his so-called 'bed'. A not so luxury green devout flourished over the slab, forcing it to look inviting with a single thin white pillow to rest his soft head upon. The moonlight creaking into the dark isolated cell through cracks in the walls used as windows for Jonathan. 

The boy's pale smooth skin shined in the moonlight lurching over him. As if it were a protective net that held him back and kept him visible. The creaks of Arkham's insanity-filled inmates lurking around out of their cells was enough to scare Jonathan into submission. His chocolate locks protected him from having to see the occasional inmate sweet past. Sometimes whispering sexual remarks at the young boy for he was the youngest inmate in Arkham. 

There was a number of inmates that Jonathan tried his best to avoid, there was the ginger maniac who seemed to think he was the young lad's protector. He was nothing but psychotically evil- And hot. Jonathan hated to admit it, but the way the gingers eyes would sprinkle out joy over the youngers body every time he laughed was enough to send Jonathan into a mood he hardly was in. Happiness. But then there was a filthy ragged muscular man, whose name Jonathan still wasn't sure off. He just knew this man would shoot daggers into Jonathan's ass wherever Jonathan walked and would tap his lap if he walked by him. Often yelling in anger every time Jonathan ignored him. His teeth were as yellow as cheese and smelt of it. Wrinkles in his dented head making him somehow more ugly -as if that was possible. But on the other hand, there was the gorgeous man, with a lavender-like aura. A man who always sent Jonathan into complete bliss. His curly brown locks flowing down to his shoulder, just a little shorter than Jonathan's hair. The gentleman would always ask about Jonathan's well being and seemed genuinely interested in him, unlike the other patients. However, he would also try to either hypnotise him, he always claimed instantly to be joking but Jonathan doubted it or would talk about his dead sister. All the time. 

The door to his cell creaked open accompanied by a rather low husk voice forcing Jonathan to stir. "Hi, baby. Daddy's here to claim you" The voice sullied out. The man's large frame taking up the whole doorway, slowly coming forward adjusting his pants. The demonic looking man's pupils shooting fear across to Jonathan's slender body. 

He could feel his body weakening. Shaking already- yet the man hadn't even touched him yet. He went to yell but nothing. Nothing came out. 

Out of nowhere, the man dropped. A loud clang hitting Jonathan's ears just before the brute fell. "Are you okay, my dear Crane?" I cheery voice beckoned. Raising a hand signalling for two guards to come in and remove the brute. Draggin him head first out of the small cell. The brute groaning slightly as his head cracked into the cell door on the way out.

"J-Jervis?" Jonathan fearly asked. He wasn't sure if he was more scared of the brute or his so-called saviour. The man appeared to have found his old golden pocketwatch alongside his paper mache tophat. The articles used for it all reading "MAD HATTER." 

Jervis shot a smirk at Jonathan, he could see the boy still suffering from shakes. He slowly approached the younger boy. "May I?" I smoothly asked extending a hand signalling for a hug. The nod of Jonathan's nervous face causing Jervis to drop his smile a bit. Why could the boy not realise how much he cared for him Jervis would wonder to himself. 

He sat on the bed next to the boy. Bringing his arms up around Jonathan's shoulders pulling the young boy close to his chest. The breathing hitching up as he touched Jervis's chest explaining it all to Jervis. He looked down slightly to see a slight bulge in Jonathan's pants. A devilish smile apprehended Jervis's rougher face. His stubbly moustache would have smirked if it could. 

"My dear Crane, what a pain you seem to be having..." Jervis sang as he lowered a hand down the boy's body. Circling over the boy's sensitive nipples. Jonathan let out a surprised gasp of pleasure. He wasn't sure what to think. On one hand, he really didn't want it, but on another he wanted Jervis to bend him over and fuck him for the whole of Arkham to hear. 

Circing softly over the boy's nipple, Jervis pinched the soft skin through the fabric. Tightening the grip around Jonathan's shoulder slightly. Jonathan stared into the man's honey eyes. The eyes Jonathan always was too scared to get lost into. To Jonathan, they were like a long paradise of honey and calm remedies. As much as the boy tried, he just couldn't not get lost in the eyes looking protectively back at him.

Tetch's finger trailing slowly down Jonathan's chest looping around the waistband of his pants. Teasingly sloping down into the young boy's underwear, rubbing ever so slightly against the boy's length before coming back to rest on his waist. Jonathan throwing his arms around the curly man's shoulders in response. Softly grinding his ass into Tetch's groin. How desperate the man was to let himself get hard at this, but he had to try to resist the ever so tempting urge. He knew it might scare the young boy off.

"Jervis..." Jonathan moaned. An erotic squeak emitting from his soft pink lips. The older man could have came just from that alone. He threw all of his manners away for the moment. He was desperate to have Jonathan in every way he could get him. 

"Dear, Crane, tell me what you want" Jervis whispered softly in the boy's ear, bringing his head to rest on the young boy's shoulder whilst moving his rough hand into the young boy's underwear. Gripping at the boy's hard length, Jervis's warm hand wrapped and slowly began stroking, teasingly slow. At this Jonathan gripped Jervis's shoulders in slight surprise. A moan released from the boy's lips, a moan Jervis thought was utterly adorable.  
"Fuck me. Please... I need you, Jervis..." Jonathan groaned quite loudly. He didn't care one bit if anybody heard them, all he cared about was riding Mr Tetch.

"Ah. That you shall get if patient you will be my dear boy" Jevis hissed as his hand-cranked faster, causing a numerous of desperate whines to escape Jonathan's lips. Jervis leaned in, placing his lips softly on Jonathan's soft lips. The boy's lips tasted like a cold winters day filled with hot chocolate and a warm fire. They felt like soft cotton pillows resting against your head after a long day, the softness ruined by Jervis biting down on the boy's bottom lip. A small tinge of copper hinting on their lips. As Jonathan opened his lips slightly. allowing the man access, Jervis forced his tongue into Jonathan's warm mouth. Swirling his tongue around searching for the boy's. 

Moan ridden, Jonathan bucked down on the others crotch, feeling something hard rubbing in between his ass. The boy felt himself blush as a soft moan emitted into the kiss. The fumbling teen moved a hand down to grab Jervis's hand, forcing him to jerk Jonathan faster. As Jonathan did this, the curly-haired man's grip on Jonathan length tightened, happily stroking at a harder pace. Slightly whacking against Jonathan's base each time. 

Jervis's hand around Jonathan's neck loosened, and softly trailed down his back in a circular motion. Each time snapping back up as he reached just above the brunette's ass. Each time, earning a small whine from Jonathan. 

"Jervis.." Jonathan moaned out. Jervis loved hearing the boy's whines. Especially when they were his own name. It reminded him how Jonathan was his and only his. How Jervis could touch the boy wherever he wanted- knowing Jonathan wouldn't object. 

Rewarding Jonathan for his sweet moans, Tetch lowered his hand to grab the brunette's perky ass. Roughly grabbing at it, causing a Jonathan to smirk, knowing where this was going.

Jervis rolled them over, he on top of the boy, dominating over him every which way he could. His arm resting just above Jonathan's shoulder whilst his other rubbed against Jonathan's cheek. He stared lovingly into the boy's eyes as Jonathan rested his legs around Jervis's waist.

Taking one more glance at the boy, Jervis smirked. Getting an idea which for sure would determine whether Jonathan was his or not. He lowered his head, pulling the boy's pants down before licking the length of Jonathan's cock. Swirling his tongue around the tip teasingly before licking back down to the base. A small amount of brown hair tickling Jervis's nose and mouth as he licked around the base. Jonathan threw his head back, loving the blissful feeling he was feeling. 

Jervis, looking up innocently at Jonathan's soft eyes before taking him in his mouth. The overwhelming warmness causing Jonatan to grip Jervis's hair tightly desperately wanting the older one to go further. Jervis bobbed his head down onto Jonathan's large length. Wanting nothing but to please the boy, slightly gagging as he took him whole each time. Jervis was quite pleased with himself, he had never sucked anybody of this size before. He had just hoped he was Jonathan's first. 

Jervis gripped Jonathan's smaller balls, rubbing a finger against them as he began bobbing at a faster pace, Jonathan gripping the man's locks pushing down each time with somewhat of a force. Jonathan was loving this more than he had thought he would have. His tongue rested against his parted lips, constant moans consisting of the man's name escaped them. 

Jervis smirked around Jonathan's length. The smell of the young boy inhaled as he rested for a sweet second at the base of Jonathan's cock to take it all in. He loved the smell, the length, the thickness. But most importantly, he loved Jonathan. 

He trailed his finger just under Jonathan's balls, slowly making it's way to Jonathan's hole. Softly rubbing around Jonathan's entrance. Jonathan tensed up slightly, feeling himself get close. He pulled the man's head of his thick length, before attacking him with a rough kiss. Knocking the man down onto the bed, Jonathan rested his legs either side of Jervis's. Forcing him to stay down as he ground against Jervis's tip. The tip rubbing against Jonathan's sensitive spot. 

Jervis, immediately responded with a rough lick against Jonathan's tongue, taking control back from the young boy. Biting down on his lip, whilst moving a hand to hardly spank the boy's ass. Jonathan's whole body rocking forward slightly as the man's rough hand came in contact with his butt. 

Jervis pulled away from the kiss and replaced his tongue with his finger, ordering the boy to suck on his finger. Jonathan obliged, teasing him as he tethered his tongue to the man's finger. Sucking hard on it. Causing a nice 'pop' when Jervis pulled out of his mouth. Tetch, wasting no time rubbed the wet finger against Jonathan's virgin hole. 

Pushing his rather long finger into the tight mass of heat, Jervis watched Jonathan's reactions. Taking note in his head as the boy squirmed slightly but pushed back onto his finger, trying to take more. The way his hips rolled down to take it all like the desperate whore Jervis knew he was. His whore. His everything.

Jonathan was tighter than anything Jervis had experienced. Slowly pushing his finger into him, Jervis tried his best not to hurt the boy trying to add another finger, becoming very impatient to be inside the boy. The boy threw the pain out of his mind concentrating on the pleasure he was feeling too. The feeling of Jervis's fingers rubbing up against his spot. The temptation to shoot his hips back and take it all now almost overwhelming him. 

"My dear, no need to fear. I'll fuck you soon enough" Jervis sang again, as his fingers began a motion, loosening the boy's tightness for Jervis to wreck. He used his other hand to spank Jonathan once again, as he does, his fingers forcibly go deeper inside the horny teen. 

As Jervis pulls his fingers out of Jonathan, He stares at Jonathan's lips. Imagining fucking them until the younger cried for him to stop. The darker side of Jervis almost strapped Jonathan down and did just did. 

Jonathan grabs Jervis's extremely thick length and aims it for his hole, he slowly backs down onto it. The 8-inches of luxuriant cock slowly taking the last part of Jonathan's innocence away. Jervis bucks his hips in shock, shouting Jonathan's name in a dense moan. If the inmates couldn't hear before, they certainly could now. Where Jervis had bucked, his whole length slammed into Jonathan's tight hole. Completely overthrowing the younger of the two, he jerked himself off in the pace of Jervis's thrusts. 

Jervis rapidly pulled his length out so only the tip remained in Jonathan, before jamming his length back in. Forcing it as deep as it could go, the warm walls hugging tightly to him as he did so. This thick cock pulsing with pleasure as he felt the young boy clenching every time his length slammed back into Jonathan. 

"Let me ride you" Joanthan moaned. He postioned himself slightly differently, his legs now wrapped around the older man's waist, and his arms around his shoulders whilst his head rested on Jervis's shoulder. He slowly sat down again onto the length, taking it all in. The pain causing him to creak out and udder slightly as the tip poked his hole, but as he sank down the pleasure fought a battle with the pain. Overpassing it by far, the pleasure way too nice to stop. He stuck his ass out trying to get more whilst moaning sweet soft moans of submission into Jervis's ear. Jervis moaning in response in Jonathan's biting down on his earlobe and spanking him hardly occasionally. They were both close. 

Jonathan grabbed Jervis's shoulders in order to steady himself, connecting their lips once more. Passion flying everywhere. Riding Jervis as quick as he could, wet beads of sweat flying onto the bed with pre-cum oozing out of the young boy's cock. The man's cock slamming into Jonathan with each bounce of Jonathan's butt. Jonathan by this point bouncing down as hard and fast as he could. A brown mop flying around was all that could be seen of his hair, whilst his eyes showed nothing but lust and determination. Jonathan just found this all so hot, the feeling of Jervis's pulsing cock deep inside him, filling him up with each bounce but most importantly, the way the man sat there and let Jonathan do whatever he wanted to him. Jonathan loved the feeling of Jervis in him.

With a quick stroke on Jonathan's cock from Jervis. the young boy was close, dangerously close. "Jervis.. no... so close" was all Jonathan managed to moan out. A blinding imaginative white light of cum bocking his brain from thinking of any other words. Jervis shoved Jonathan off him roughly, growling slightly in dominance as he laid him down. Taking Jonathan's pink sensitive tip into his mouth once more, stroking the rest of the boy's length with his warm hands. Swirling his tongue in between the slit. Jonathan couldn't take it. 2 white thick streams of cum shot into Jervis's mouth. The taste of slight salt and sweetness filled Jervis's mouth. Without a single thought, he swallowed the load smirking widely before stuff his cock back into the boy's ass. He knew Jonathan wanted him to cum inside him, he could read it in Jonathan's eyes. Jonathan screamed in pleasure as Jervis hit his special spot. The scream sending Jervis over the top. He roughly gripped the boy's hips thrusting rapidly in, thrusting as deep as he could. He then released inside the boy's tight ass. The thick luke-warm cum filling Jonathan's wrecked hole. As Jervis pulled out, a long stream of cum oozed softly out of Jonathan's hole. The two sweaty men hugged before laying down together. 

Jervis laid his arm over Jonathan protectively, holding him close. Whilst Jonathan swayed a hand over Jervis's waist, meshing their legs together as the two fell asleep for what would be the first good night in Arkham. A night where Jonathan genuinely felt loved and safe. A night where he didn't have to worry about waking up to find himself a victim of some sort of abuse in any way. The only thing he did worry about was the guards finding them like this, but he assumed Jervis had it covered since no one interrupted their 'playtime' earlier on. A motionless Jonathan laid there and thought about whether this would be their last time together or if they were going to become a sort of couple. 

Jervis laid there, in a dream-like state, half awake, half asleep. The only thought in his mind was Jonathan, this was rare for the strange man. He usually always had Alice on the mind, but for the past hour with Jonathan, he has only thought of just that. No lingering thoughts of his sister's recent death. Nothing but how he wanted to keep the boy safe and would stop trying to hypnotise him. If Jonathan ever found out he had hypnotised him before into being afraid of the ginger-haired clown, he was sure both would either kill him or beat him close enough to death. He wanted nothing but to declare his devotion and love to Jonathan and was going to do exactly that first thing when he woke up. He knew the guards would be hypnotised until lunch tomorrow so he had little time left with his soon to be boyfriend. He just hoped the ginger wouldn't find out.


End file.
